


Alpha 5 Ends up Giving Zack CPR

by Stegopod



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Memes, Stupid shit, Trans Zack Taylor, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: Kimberly is as shameless as she is into Trini
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Alpha 5 Ends up Giving Zack CPR

*Jason, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack are huddled around a table discussing strategy plans. Trini Approaches.*

Trini: Mind if I take a seat?

Kimberly: Will my face suffice?

*Jason explodes in laughter. Zack falls to the ground wheezing*

Billy: Why would she need to sit on you when there are 3 empty chairs?

Trini *Holding her brow*: Dammit Princessa we fucking talked about this.

Kimberly *Wiggles her eyebrows at Trini*: I'm just saying the offer stands all day everyday.

Trini: I swear to god Kim, I'm gonna kick your ass.

Kimberly: Looking forward too it Mamacita.

*Zack blacks out from lack of oxygen*


End file.
